A Bruised and Broken Hayley Potter
by MaximumIdrisGranger
Summary: Hayley Jennifer Potter is no ordinary girl: she's a witch and she's abused. Follow Hayley through Hogwarts, will she fall in love? die? you have to read to find out. Little to no bad language, mentions of abuse and rape
1. Wizards and Witches!

_**A/N ~ so this is my new story! It is about Hayley Jennifer Potter. Mentions of abuse, little to no cursing. Mentions of sexual assault on minors. I don't own the characters, but I like to call myself the owner of Hayley just because I haven't read anything with her name being spelled 'Hayley'.**_

"Get out of my sight, Freak" Uncle Vernon growls.

I drag myself into the cupboard I had long since outgrown. "GET BACK IN HERE, FREAK" I hear Uncle Vernon roar. I know better than to disobey him, so I limp back out of my cupboard. "We're going out of town for a few weeks, a month at most. I would leave you with that weirdo-cat-lady, but she hurt herself again. You aren't staying here, get yourself a place to sleep. Go get your stuff and out of my way in ten minutes or extra _punishment_." I pale at the word 'punishment', causing Uncle Vernon to laugh.

I quickly gather my two outfits, glasses, one pair of shoes, a few books that Dudley had received and forgotten about a week later, empty water bottle, and a stuffed stag into a small backpack that used to be Dudley's until he got so fat that his arms wouldn't fit through the straps. This takes me about two minutes, so I get out of the house as fast as I can. I quickly learned to take less than half the time allotted to do what I am told, since if it's not done by then I get punishment. My punishments are whippings and beatings usually, but other times it gets more sexual. I run as fast as I can out of the house and as soon as I'm at least two blocks away, I slow down to think. Where will I stay? I only have $10.50 that I stole over the years. I would have more, but the Dursleys are such clean freaks that I'm lucky to find a few pennies, dimes or quarters a year, if anything at all. I guess I could sleep in the park, it is fairly big so I don't think anybody will mind. I can get water in the bathroom from the sinks. That seems like a good idea, hopefully adults will think that I'm just at the park for peace and quiet so I can read. I hate to think of what would happen if they ask questions. I quickly arrive at the park and sit on the swings, reading 'Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment'. The kids' yells and calls fade away as I sink into Maximum Ride's world.

"Can I swing?" A painfully innocent child asks me "Mommy said I had to wait so you could have your turn, so I waited, and now she says I can ask you"

I smile and brush away my bangs. "Of course, sweetie. I'll move" I notice that all the other swings are being used.

"What's that?" She asks me, pointing at my lightning-shaped scar that I had gotten in the car accident that killed my parents.

"It's called a scar. You get them when something sharp gives you a boo-boo and it really hurts"

"Oh, okay! Bye" she calls, climbing onto the swing as I walk away, trying to find an empty park bench.

I fiddle with the straps on my backpack, not wanting to have to stray too far from the park in order to find an empty bench. I finally find an empty bench not too far from the park. I put my backpack down and begin to read my book for the 15th time. I drink from my recently filled bottle and decide to head back to the now empty park. I climb into one of those little tunnel things that children climb through. I just realized that I'm ten, turning eleven pretty soon, and I don't even consider myself a child anymore. I guess with everything I've been through in my short life, I'm not really a kid anymore: I go through things almost every day that could drive the most sane person mad! I've been told that I talk like a wise old man, for heaven's sake! That's actually kind of depressing. Anyways, I need sleep if I'm gonna get any food tomorrow.

AMWAMWAMWAMWAMW

I wake up, immediately awake, not even groggy. It's useful if you don't want to burn yourself while cooking, resulting in punishment. Time to refill my water and find a way to get a bit of food. I get more water and as I'm walking down the sidewalk, I take notice of a little old lady struggling with her groceries. I jog over to her.

"Would you like some help?" I ask politely.

"That would be delightful!" She says thankfully. I take most of her groceries and we walk to her car "What's your name, dear?" She asks me.

"I'm Hayley" I respond

"Well, Hayley, thank you for helping me, God knows I could have used it. What were you doing out so early?"

"Just walking" I answer.

"Hayley, take this as thanks" She presses a twenty into my hand.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I call to her retreating figure.

"Minerva McGonagall" She calls over her shoulder and drives off.

Hm, weird lady. At least I can afford to buy food now! I go into a grocery store and change in their bathroom. I buy some granola bars before returning to the park. Instead of reading, I watch the people there, not in a stalker way. I'm just admiring how normal and naïve they can afford to be. I see a large family of redheads enter the park, the mother clutching an overly large picnic basket and a large bundle of blankets, probably for them to sit and eat on. The family consists of seven tall and lanky redhead kids, a redheaded mother, and a redheaded but balding man I assume to be the father. I tear my eyes away from the family and read 'Fang', another of the Maximum Ride books, but later on in the series.

AMWAMWAMWAMW

(Molly's POV~) "Arthur, look at that little child there! She's all by herself, and she's about Ron's age. Why would anybody let a child be all by herself in this big park?" I ask, mother's instinct telling me to notice her

"I don't know, Molly" Arthur replies. "Mother's instinct?"

"Yes. Should I go talk to her?" I say, noting how frail she seems. She has a tiny box of granola bars next to her, and seems scared to eat them.

"If your instinct says to, then go for it" Arthur picks up a book on muggles and begins to read.

I gather all my courage and walk over to the girl.

"Hello, may I sit here?" I ask.

AMWAMWAMWAMW

(Hayley's POV~) "Hello, may I sit here?" A feminine voice asks.

I look up and see the redheaded lady that I had seen entering the park before.

"Sure." I say quietly, putting my book into my backpack and tucking it under the bench. I had long since been 'taught' never to deny adults

"What's your name?" She asks kindly

I contemplate answering truthfully. I had been taught not to lie, which had been very painful. "Hayley" I say quietly.

"Well I'm Molly Weasley. How long have you been here? It's kind of early"

"Noon" I whisper.

"Noon? It's barely ten o'clock! Noon... yesterday?" Molly asks, astounded.

I nod, staring at my two-sizes-too-small dirty converse. "My god! When was the last time you ate?" Molly asks worriedly.

"My last full meal was two weeks ago" I whisper, my eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Who do you live with?"

"My Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley"

"Where are they?"

"Out of town"

"Why didn't they take you or at least let you stay at home?"

"They locked me out"

"Do... Do they hurt you?" She asks, her tone kind, but quiet.

I nod, starting to cry.

"Hayley, why don't you come eat with us? You could use some food and we absolutely love company"

"Okay" I wipe my tears and we walk over to their large assortment of blankets laid out on the ground.

"Hi. I'm Arthur Weasley. What's your name?" The balding man asks

"Hayley" I say quietly.

"I'll go get the kids" Arthur says.

"How many kids do you have?" I ask Molly

"Seven"

"That's a lot of kids" I gasp quietly.

"We have Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are twins, Ron looks to be about your age, and Ginny. She's about a year younger than Ron. How old are you, anyways?"

"I'm ten, I'll be eleven the thirtieth of June"

"My God! You talk like an old man!"

"I've been told that a lot" I say quietly

Arthur returns with the redheaded children. "Hi" I say quietly.

"This is Hayley, she is eating with us for today"

"Okay..." One of the twins replies, turning to me

"I'm Fred..." The other says

"And he's/I'm George!" They say together. Creepy. I pish my bangs out of my eyes, accidentally revealing my scar.

"I'm Hayley, Hayley Potter." I reply just as there is a loud pop and a man with a long silver beard and striking Blue eyes appears.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Fred asks.

"Yes, I'm here for Miss Potter."

"Me?" I whisper.

"Yes. You're a witch, and you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 'Dumbledore

"Okay. Explains a lot" I reply.

"That's a first" He says.

"Wait, you're _THE_ Hayley Potter?" Ron gasps.

"I haven't heard of any others. Am I famous or something?"

"What happened to your eye?" Dumbledore asks.

"My Uncle Vernon hit me" I say quietly.

"Hit you?" Bill gasps.

I nod. "Well that won't do at all!" Dumbledore replies. "Why don't we go to the burrow and have Madame Promfrey check you out?"

"Okay" I whisper, getting nervous because everybody is staring at me. Dumbledore sends something that I learn to be a patronus and we teleport, or as they call it 'apparate' to the weasley's home.

**_**A/N so that was my first chapter! This is my second fic, but first Harry Potter fic. Please review!**_**


	2. Diagon Alley

_**A/N~ second chapter**_

An old lady meets us at the Weasleys' home, and has me lay on the table. I shiver at memories that flood through me. Madame Pomfrey casts a spell and waits for it to complete.

"This is strange, it usually only takes a few minutes, the most I've ever seen is five minutes!" Madame Pomfrey gasps after about fifteen minutes.

Five minutes later, a small sheet of parchment appears and a quill scribbles on it, the parchment grows longer and longer until it stops, reaching the floor. Madame Pomfrey and Mrs./Mr. Weasley, read it, tears streaming down their faces. They hand the parchment to Dumbledore while Pomfrey summons someone... through the fireplace? That's odd.

"What is she doing?" I ask Molly

"Flooing somebody" she replies

"okay"

After a few minutes, Minerva McGonagall steps out. "Minerva?" I gasp

"Hayley?" She gasps. "Hayley Potter is the one who helped me with my **groceries** this morning?"

"Guess so" I shrug.

"You know each other?" Arthur asks.

"This morning I was walking around, trying to find a way to get food, and she needed help with her groceries. I helped her and she gave me some money. I used it to buy a few granola bars."

"That's what you used it for? I never would have guessed! I thought you would use it for some muggle kid thing."

"Well I had no other way of getting food so..."

"Um, Minerva... you may want to read this" Molly says.

"Minerva **picks up** the paper and reads it quickly. "No... I told you not to leave her there!" She yells the last bit at Dumbledore.

"They are all she has!" Dumbledore protests.

"She is right here!" I **interrupt**.

"Yes, right. Well, you aren't **going back** there. You could go with Minerva?" He says it as a question and Minerva nods.

"If you want, you could go to Minerva's manor." Dumbledore tells me

"That would **be cool**! Is she gonna be one of my teachers?"

"Yes, I will" Minerva says

"Cool! Does Madame Pomfrey need to heal anything on me?"

"No, you healed pretty well" she replies

"Okay"

"Is there anything else you have?" Minerva questions.

"No"

She picks up my small bag and peers inside. "This can't be all you have!"

I look bewildered. "Why?"

"The outfit is too small, along with your shoes!" She looks outraged.

"I won't get a new outfit until I can't get that one on" I reply. "Uncle Vernon said so"

"and he just left you stranded for a month with only a few books, two outfits, and empty water bottle, a stuffed stag, and-" she looks inside "not enough money **for food**?!"

"I actually that money from him"

"Dear Lord" She looks pale. "Should we go?" Minerva asks.

I nod. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I hope to see you all at hogwarts. I hug Mrs. Weasley and kiss Arthur on the cheek. "Bye guys" I wave at them before Minerva and I disapparate.

AMWAMWAMWAMWAMW

We arrive at a beautifully decorated manor. "Woah"

Minerva chuckles. "I'll show you to your room and maybe we can find you some clothes"

"Okay" She shows me a room that I could fit at least fifty of my broom cupboards in. "This is like fifty times larger than my old room!" I gasp.

"I forgot to ask, but where did you sleep?" I put my things nest to the bed and we **begin** to head downstairs.

"In a cupboard under the stairs"

"Oh my god! What did they make you do?"

"I cooked since I could reach the stove on my stool, and I cleaned, did the garden, mowed the lawn, and painted the fence since before I can remember. If I failed to do all my chores, I was either beat, raped, or locked in my cupboard" I deadpan.

"They treated you worse than a house elf!" There is a knock at **the door**. "C'mon, Hayley"

"Okay" I say quietly.

Minerva answers the door and before us stands a man with greasy hair and a large nose. He is wearing black robes. "Who are you?" He asks me.

"H-H-Hayley P-Potter, sir" I mumble.

He notices how scared I am. "Well, why are you staying with Minerva?" he says more kindly.

"My Uncle and Aunt abuse me." I deadpan.

He looks murderous. "How long?"

I get a bit scared again. "I was two when they started. Until I went to school, I honestly believed that my name was Freak. I learned to cook as soon as I could reach the stove on my stool and cleaned and did yard work before I could do that. If I failed to complete my unnaturally long list of chores before their time limit was up, I was either locked in my cupboard for days on end with no food or water, beat, or raped by my uncle."

His expression darkens if possible, but it softens when he sees me crying. He pulls me into a hug. "They will spend a long time in wizard jail for this" He growls "If you ever need anything, you floo me, okay?" I look up and wipe my eyes.

"Excuse my asking, but what's your name?"

He chuckles. "Severus Snape or Uncle Sev"

"Okay, Uncle Sev." Even then, I knew that he would be a good father figure in my life.

He quickly leaves and Minerva (I call her Aunt Minnie) **gets me** some food then shows me the manor. I was extremely reluctant to leave the library. Did I mention HOW MUCH I LOVE BOOKS? Aunt Minnie chuckles.

"Tomorrow, we'll go get you some clothes and then get your school supplies. I **happen** to know that I can get you a special card that allows you to do magic anytime, so we could practice for school if you like." I nod eagerly. "Okay, off to bed"

AMWAMWAMWAMWAMW

The next morning, Minerva and I leave early to go to a place called Diagon Alley. We go to a magic bank called Gringotts. These goblins took a to a vault and I gasped at the amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins in there. "The gold ones are galleons, silver are sickles, and bronze are knuts." She then proceeds to explain the system to me.

"Okay" I scoop up five handfulls of galleons, four handfulls of sickles, and three handfulls of knuts into a pouch that Aunt Minnie gave me. We leave after Aunt Minnie gets some money from her vault. We get the card and go to Flourish and Blott's to get my books. Next, we go to Ollivander's. After a lot of wands, one makes stuff happen around the shop. Aunt Minnie tells me how to do a levitation spell, and I get it right on the first try. Now I can levitate my books instead of carrying them! Aunt Minnie and I get weird looks, I mean a Hogwarts teacher and a girl that turns eleven soon walking down Diagon Alley with the Girl levitating her books when she's obviously underage! Come on! I hear a lot of whispers about me, and hear 'Hayley Potter' and 'Girl Who Lived' the most. We enter Madame Malkin's for robes. I decided to just wear robes instead of muggle clothing. As Madame Malkin fits me, another person comes in. He is pale with gray eyes and white-blonde hair. He holds himself with arrogance. An assistant **begins** to fit him for robes.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I assume you know who I am, but who might you be?" The guy says

"Potter. Hayley Potter. I have no clue who you are." I mock him.

He looks shocked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, I lied about knowing who you are" sarcasm is dripping from my every word.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts here?" Malfoy asks

"Oh, she's here with me"

"Usually Dumbledore goes with the ones who don't have people to go with them"

"I'm staying with Minerva"

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out"

Madame Malkin hands me my robes and I pay for them. "May I change into them? I don't want to be walking around in muggle clothes."

"Of course dear" She replies

I change into my robes and take my hair down. I walk out, levitating my things. Malfoy gapes.

"Can I get an animal?" I ask Aunt Minnie.

"Sure, dear" as we pass Malfoy on our way out, I swipe my bangs out of my eyes, Malfoy's mouth drops open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" I call over my shoulder, making Minnie laugh.

We enter the magical pets store and I look around in wonder. I head straight for the owl section. I see one that makes my mouth drop open. It is a snowy white owl and is so breathtakingly beautiful that I go over to it straight away. "Can I buy this one?" I ask Minnie

"Of course. You'll need to get the cage, some food, and treats" I levitate everything I need and bring it to the counter.

"That will be twenty galleons, five sickles, and two knuts" The man at the counter tells me. "Excusemy asking, but are you Hayley Potter?"

"Yes, yes I am" I respond.

"Can I get an autograph? My daughter is a huge fan and her birthday is in the next few days"

"What should I write it on?" I ask shyly, not used to attention.

"This will be fine" he hands me a bit of parchment and I sign it.

Done shopping, we apparate home.

_**A/N~ I hope you liked it. I have no followers/favorites/reviews yet, but that's okay. I only started this story today**_


	3. Draco Malfoy and Flying

_**A/N~ Chapter 3**_

"Thanks for taking me" I thank Aunt Minnie and head upstairs. I put my books down before I leaf through them to find: my first year transfiguration book.

"Aunt Minnie?" I call, walking downstairs.

"Yes, Hayley?" She responds from the library.

"Do you wanna work o transfiguration?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure" I see her sitting on one of the comfy armchairs in the library.

She hands me a string that I'm supposed to turn into a small ball of twine. "Flip to page three in your book. The spell is 'twineai stringai'" (made that up)

"Twineai stringai" With a flash, I now have a ball of twine sitting in front of me.

"You're the first person I have ever see to get that on the first try!" She says

"I get a lot of things on the first try. The first time I made spaghetti it was perfect"

"Oh, Severus is flooing soon. I suspect you'll want to show him what you just learned to do?"

I nod eagerly and grab a piece of string just as Uncle Sev walks in the door. "Uncle Sev! Look what I learned to do! Twineai Stringai" The string turns to twine.

"Good job Hayley!" He says proudly "Now, back to why I'm here: Hayley, how would you like to learn to fly?" He holds up a broomstick.

"Yes please!" I nod eagerly

"Okay" He leads me out into the grounds. "Mount your broomstick." I mount "And kick off" I kick off and begin to zoom around.

I go up really high and decide to fly REALLY fast towards the ground. I pull up at the very last second. I let go with one hand and let the grass tickle it. I fly back to Sev and dismount. "How was that?" I ask

"Better than I've ever seen somebody fly before second year! Even Draco Malfoy!"

"You know Malfoy?" I ask, shocked. "As in the annoying Malfoy who thinks that I should know him just because he has this weird name or something?"

He chuckles. "Sounds like Draco. Maybe you could fly with him?" Sev asks me.

"I'm up for that"

"I'll tell Minerva that I'm gonna bring Draco over here to fly with you. Don't die while I'm gone"

"Okay"

I mount and begin to do loop-de-loops. I do the diving thing again just as Sev comes back out with Malfoy.

"Hey." I greet, dismounting in front of Malfoy. "Wanna fly?"

"Sure" Malfoy says and takes off. "I bet I'm faster than you!"

"Oh yeah?" I take off, quickly catching up to him.

"Yeah!" He gapes as I zoom past him.

"Not!" I stop and let him catch up. "I bet you can't do this" I dive and pull up at the very last second to avoid going splat on the grass.

Malfoy flies down. "How long have you been flying?" He looks amazed.

"Since like five minutes before you got here"

"What?" He looks flabbergasted

"Uncle Sev taught me how to fly like five minutes before you got here"

"Uncle Sev?"

"He's also been teaching me potions"

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, Draco?" Sev has been watching us, clearly amused.

"Why does she call you that?" Malfoy asks

"I guess she sort of adopted me as a father figure"

I blush. "It's not like I had one before" I retort

"That is true. Anyhow, how would you like to show Draco how to make potions?"

"Do you want me to?" I ask Draco?

"Sure" While we walk to Minnie's lab we chat about school and summer plans like old friends.

"So what Hogwarts House do you think you'll be in? I'm almost definitely in Slytherin, but you've taken a liking to the heads of Hogwarts' house rivals"

"Slytherin would be nice, I am extremely cunning, but I would prefer Griffindor. Aunt Minnie says I am extremely brave"

"McGonagall? Is she Aunt Minnie?"

"Yes"

"They must really like you then"

"Minnie is teaching me Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Sev has been teaching me Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Figured he'd teach you those?"

"Why?"

"He wants the DADA position, but is stuck in potions"

"Oh"

We reach the potions lab and I summon the ingredients I need.

"Wait, how can you do that?"

"McGonagall helped me get a Visa"

I get out my cauldron and summon my potions book. Sev comes in.

"Use this one" He hands me a potion book with 'Half Blood Prince' scribbled on the inside.

"Thanks"

I flip to the potion I had recently mastered. Draco looks surprised at how far I've gotten, as I'm like pretty much done with the book. "Oh, there are instructions on how to do the potions faster!"

I follow the scribbled down instructions and the potion that usually takes over an hour to finish is done in fifteen minutes.

"You're good!" Draco says as I bottle my potion and store it in my robe's pocket

"Thanks" I say meekly. "Wanna see some transfiguration?"

"Okay"

"Accio transfiguration book!" My transfiguration books fly in and I change a chair into a muggle guitar.

"Do you play?" Draco asks.

"I'm surprised that you know what it is, but yes I do. Want me to play a song?"

"Yes!"

"She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far

For us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that

she's left behind

It's all about the exposure,

the lens.

I told her

the angles

were all wrong now

she's ripping

wings off of

butterflies

with her feet

on the ground

and her head in the clouds

Well go get

your shovel

and we'll dig

a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle

Well go get

your shovel

and we'll dig

a deep hole

to bury the castle

bury the castle

ba da

ba ba da

ba ba da

so one day

he found her

crying

coiled up

on the dirty

ground

her prince

finally came

to save her

and the rest

you can

figure out

but it was a

trick

and the clock

struck twelve

well make sure

to build

your house

brick by

boring brick

or the wolves

gonna blow it

down

with her feet

on the ground

and her head

in the clouds

well go get you shovel

and we'll dig a

deep hole

to bury the castle,

bury the castle

well go get you shovel

and we'll dig a

deep hole

to bury the castle,

bury the castle

well you built

up a world of

magic

because your real life

is tragic

yeah you

built up a

world of magic

if it's not real

you can't hold

it in your

hand

you can't feel

it with your

heart

and I won't

believe it

but if it's true

you can see it

in your eyes

oh even in the dark

and that's

where I want

to be

yeah

go get you shovel

and we'll dig a

deep hole

to bury the castle,

bury the castle

well go get you shovel

and we'll dig a

deep hole

to bury the castle,

bury the castle

ba da

ba ba da

da ba ba da (X4)" I finish with a light strum. I hear several people clapping behind me. I hadn't even realized that I turned around. I see Minnie, Draco, and Sev clapping loudly.

I blush. "Hayley, you didn't tell me you played!" Minnie scolds.

"Never came up" I say meekly and transfigure the guitar back into a chair.

"You've gotten better" Minnie says approvingly, making me smile.

"Why aren't you living in one of the Potter manors?" Draco asks.

"I have manors?" I gasp.

"Along with a few other full vaults at Gringotts, you have manors all over Britain and several other countries" Minnie says.

"I need to sit down." I sit on the chair that had been my guitar and promptly pass out.

**_**A/N~ Thank you MeWithWings for reviewing and at least trying HP again. DON'T DISS THE HP! I happen to be more obsessed with Doctor Who than MR. My BFF has a life sized standup of 11! I read Harry Potter in first/second grades, so it was my first obsession. I went to HP land in second grade for my birthday just as I finished the books, so that was fun. I was the only second grader to ride The Dragon's Challenge. It's based off the first task in book four, and you're hanging from a metal dragon, going like ninety miles an hour, and also goes upside down. Needless to say, I was too scared to scream. XD. Please review! Review if Hayley should get together with: Fred, Draco, George, Cedric, or Krum. I'll start a poll which will be on my profile. You can do that or review or both.**_**


	4. Centaurs and Werewolves

_**A/N~ Here's chapter four! MeWithWings may be becoming my beta!**_

I wake up but keep my eyes **closed**, hearing arguing.

"And you just decided to spring this on her?" Sev sounds absolutely furious.

"She didn't **need to know** til she was of age!" A new voice says. I wonder who that is.

I open my eyes. Draco is sitting next to me, looking worried. The voice I had heard is a man about Sev's age. I sit up.

"Who're you?" I ask the man.

"Hayley!" The man says. "I'm Remus Lupin, one of your godafthers"

"Okay. Since you know my name, I'm assuming you know who I am"

He chuckles. "I was your Dad's best mate"

"Cool, so how'd you find me?"

"Minerva wanted me to teach you some things. I'm also a werewolf"

"Not surprised. So what're you teaching me?" A patronus appears and it says that Draco needs to go.

"Bye" Draco walks into the fireplace.

"So, I want you to come meet my pack" Remus says.

"Okay!"

He takes my hand and leads me outside. We enter the forest and walk a little ways until we get to a clearing. A few seconds after we arrive, many humans enter **the clearing**.

"They are in my pack of wolves and werewolves. The wolves should be here soon" Just then, wolves jog into **the clearing**. "I'm the alpha male" Remus explains

"Cool."

I walk around, greeting humans and playing with the pups while the parents watch. I scratch the parents behind the ears and walk back up to Remus.

"They seem to like you" Remus says proudly.

"Well I like them. Are we gonna run?"

"Do you think you'd be able to keep up?"

"I ran with the wolves back at Privet Dr."

"Let's go then" Remus howls and takes off, the pack following.

I laugh and jog after them, keeping up with Remus. He speeds up and so do I. We are now neck in neck. I can tell he's sweating like crazy, but I've hardly broken a sweat. He starts to slow down, but I could go at this pace for hours. After a while, I can tell that he needs to stop.

"You okay?" I ask.

"How can you go so far, so fast?"

"I led **the hunts** back at Privet Dr."

"Hm" He ponders.

"Let's **go back**, I'm getting hungry"

"Okay"

We take off, me leading this time. I race with some of the wolves, and soon enough, we arrive at McGonagall Manor. Minnie and Sev are shocked when I emerge, leading the pack. Before I leave, I say bye to the humans and adult wolves and then play fight with the cubs for a few minutes. Remus dismisses the pack and we walk up to Minnie and Sev.

"That was interesting" Sev says. "And now you bear the mark of the pack. I think they adopted you"

"Cool! Remus, is it **normal** to pass centaurs?"

"We passed centaurs?"

"Yeah, like a whole big group of 'em"

"Want to go **check** it out?"

"Yes!" I run back into the forest.

"How can she race with wolves and then be able to do that?" **Minnie** asks.

"Well she said that she led hunts with wolves back at Privet Dr." Remus replies

"Hm" **Minnie** says thoughtfully.

Remus jogs after me into the **woods**. When he finds me, I'm singing for the centaurs. I have found out that centaurs love music!

" Baby I'm preying

on you tonight

Hunt you down

eat you alive

Just like animals

Animals

Like animals-mals

Baby I'm

So what you trying

To do to me?

It's like

We can't stop

We're enemies

But we get along

when I'm inside you

Yeah

you're like a drug

that's killing me

I cut you out entirely

But I get so high

when I'm inside you

yeah

you can **start** over

you can run free

you can find other

fish in the sea

you can pretend

it's meant to be

but you can't

stay away from me

I can still hear you

makin' that sound

taking me down

rolling on the ground

you can pretend that

it was me, but no

Oh!

Baby I'm preying

on you tonight

Hunt you down

eat you alive

Just like animals

Animals

Like animals-mals

Maybe you think

that you can hide

I can smell your

scent from miles

Just like animals

Animals

Like animals-mals" I sing

"Good job, Miss Potter" The lead centaur, Kors congragulates me.

"Thank you, Mr Kors"

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. How is your pack?"

"Good. I was just looking for Hayley"

"We would be honored to have you as extended family, Miss Potter" Kors continues.

I bow and he writes an ancient rune on my forehead. I don't feel anything, yet I know that I am now a sister to all centaurs.

"I must go home, goodbye, Kors"

"Goodbye, Miss Potter"

I walk away with Remus. "So, Moony, how do you like having a god daughter who is in your pack and a sister to centaurs?"

"How do you know my nickname?"

"Minnie told me!" I laugh.

We enter the manor.

"I'm a centaur sister!" I tell Minnie and Sev

"Okay" Minnie says and I show them the rune.

"I really need a shower" I run upstairs and hop in the shower.

AMWAMWAMWAMWAMW

The days fly by and soon enough, Remus is taking me to Kings Cross.

"Come on Uncle Moony!" I pull Remus through the Station until we're between platforms nine and ten.

"Okay, okay!"

Remus follows me as I run straight into the wall and out the other side. I stare at the train in wonder.

"Bye Uncle Moony!"

I kiss him on the cheek and bring my trunk and Hedwig, that's what I named my owl, onto the train, looking for Ron, Fred, or George. I find them all in a compartment with a boy I soon learn to be Lee Jordan.

"Hi guys!" I take the only available seat- in between Fred and George.

We talk about our summers. "Who wants to play exploding snap?" Lee Jordan asks

"What's exploding snap?" I ask.

They explain it to me and we are just beginning to play when Draco walks in, seething with rage. He drags me out of the compartment by my arm. I struggle and cry out.

**_**A/N~ Happy Easter!**_**


	5. Draco Malfoy's insults

**_A/N~ Here's your chappie! MeWithWings is now my beta!_**

"Draco! Stop that hurts!" I whisper-yell

"Hayley! Why are you hanging out with those blood traitors?" He says furiously.

"Because they saved my life! I would be starving to death right now if it weren't for them!" I half-yell

I storm back into the compartment, tears threatening to spill. I sit back in my seat and bury my face in my hands, letting the tears flow.

"Hayley? Hayley what's wrong?" Ron asks

"Hayley?" Lee Jordan asks.

George wraps a brotherly arm around my shoulder. "What did Malfoy do?" George growls.

I cry harder. "I-I had t-thought he was my f-friend" I mumble.

"He was your friend?" Fred asks.

"He was so nice- I even sang for him!"

"You sing?" Fred asks

"Yeah, wanna hear or something?"

"YES!" Everybody yells

"Okay" I rack my brain and come up with a song. "Does anybody have something I can transfigure?"

Lee Jordan hands me a rock and I transfigure it into a guitar.

"_I've got a lot_

_to say to you_

_yeah, I've_

_got a lot_

_to say_

_I noticed_

_your eyes_

_are always_

_glued to me_

_keepin' them_

_here and it_

_makes no sense_

_at all_

_they taped_

_over your_

_mouth_

_scribbled out_

_the truth_

_with their_

_lies_

_you little spies_

_they taped_

_over your_

_mouth_

_scribbled out_

_the truth_

_with their_

_lies_

_you little spies_

_Crush_

_crush_

_crush_

_crush_

_crush_

_Two!_

_Three!_

_Four!_

_Nothing compares_

_to a_

_quiet evening_

_alone_

_just the_

_one two_

_of us who's_

_counting on_

_that never_

_happens_

_I guess_

_I'm dreaming_

_again_

_let's be more_

_than_

_this_

_if you wanna_

_play it_

_like a game_

_well come on_

_come on_

_let's play_

_cause I'd_

_rather waste_

_my life pretending_

_than have to_

_forget you for_

_one whole minute_

_they taped_

_over your_

_mouth_

_scribbled out_

_the truth_

_with their_

_lies_

_you little spies_

_they taped_

_over your_

_mouth_

_scribbled out_

_the truth_

_with their_

_lies_

_you little spies_

_Crush_

_crush_

_crush_

_crush_

_crush" _I sing while playing guitar for the boys.

I am surprised by how loud they clap. I blush a deep crimson.

"Hayley, you're really good!" Ron exclaims, making me smile slightly.

"Thanks" I mumble, blushing.

A ginger comes in. "We will arrive in ten minutes" he says.

"Okay, Percy" Ron says

"I'll let you guys change" I mumble and walk out.

I sit in the hallway, strumming a few chords on the guitar, crying silently. I don't even notice when a girl with bushy hair walks up.

"Hi!" She says brightly.

I look up, wiping my eyes. "Hi" I brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" She asks just as brightly.

I shake my head, looking back down at the guitar.

"Okay bye!"

She walks off. I strum a few things, thinking about how my life would be if I hadn't decided to sleep in the park. I'm singing quietly when Dra- no, Malfoy, walks up. He seems to notice that I'm crying, so he sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, as if trying to comfort me. I jerk away.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask, my voice steely.

He looks shocked, and before he can answer, Ron pulls me inside.

"Thank you" I whisper in Ron's ear.

I sit on the floor and wipe my tears just as the train stops. Ron and I make sure that we're in the same boat. We meet a nice man named Hagrid, I suspect he may be part giant. My eyes widen as I take in the enormous castle. We are led into a big room by Aunt Minnie. I wave happily at her. She smiles slightly and waves back. Heads swivel to see who she was smiling at. She leaves and I hide my face in my hair. After a few minutes, she leads us into what looks to be the Great Hall Uncle Sev had told me about. I gaze up at the ceiling to see the stars glittering above me. We stop walking and the Sorting Hat sings a song. Then, the sorting begins. Name after name is called, until finally, my name is yelled out. Whispers spread through the hall like a wildfire as I walk up to the stool. The hat is placed on my head.

"Severus! This girl has strong wards around her mind! I can hardly tell anybodies there!" the hat calls out.

"Hayley, I didn't know you had wards!" Sev whispers in my ear.

"I didn't either!" I whisper back.

"I'm going to force my way in" He lifts his wand at me and I feel my a presence in my mind.

"Ooh, very cunning." A voice says in my head.

"If it makes any difference, can I be in Griffindor or Slytherin?" I ask in my mind

"That makes some things easier. Strong mind, brave at heart. You seem to be even more brave than cunning. That decides it then. BETTER BE GRIFFINDOR" It yells the last part outside my head.

I see Aunt Minnie clapping wildly. "WE GOT POTTER!" The twins yell. I sit in between Fred and George.

"Yes, yes you guys got me" I whisper in their ears.

Finally the cheers die down and the bushy haired girl from earlier and Ron are in my house. Dra- no, Malfoy, is in Slytherin with Uncle Sev.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore yells at last and food appears on the plates.

I get a little bit of everything, happily chatting with Fred, George, and Ron. Dessert appears and I grab some treacle tart.

"Head off to bed" Dumbledore dismisses us.

Percy leads us to Griffindor tower and tells us the password. "Night, guys" I hug the boys and walk up to bed.

AMWAMWAMWAMW

I am awoken by Lavender and Parvarti throwing open the curtains, singing loudly and extremely off key.

"Shut up before I hex you!" I yell, burrowing under my comforter.

They ignore me and I finally give up on sleeping. I throw off my covers and stomp into the bathroom. I take a long shower. I dress in my uniform and trudge downstairs to see Ron waiting for me.

"Hey" I grumble.

"Not a morning person?" Ron asks

I shake my head, half asleep. Ron helps me keep upright as we walk to the Great Hall together. He helps me get to the table, then lets go. I sit in between Ron and Lee Jordan, my head leaning on Ron's shoulder. I eat a few cauldron cakes and Minnie hands me my time table. I perk up considerably when I see potions with Slitherins first- I get to see Uncle Sev!

"Ugh, potions with the Slitherins" Ron groans.

"Yay, potions with the Slitherins!" I laugh happily at Ron's, Fred's. George's, and Lee Jordan's expressions.

"Severus taught me potions, DADA, and how to fly!" I giggle.

"What else were you taught over the summer?" Ron asks as we walk to potions.

"Uncle Moony taught me about magical creatures and Minerva taught me transfiguration and ancient runes" I tell him. "That reminds me- I need to go meet the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest"

"Why?" We arrive at the potions classroom

"I'm a sister to all centaurs" I explain. Sev opens the classroom door and lets us in. "Save me a seat" I hiss in Ron's ear.

I hang back, waiting for everybody to enter first. "Hey, Uncle Sev" I greet, walking in with him.

I am glad to see that Ron has gotten us a seat near the front, but unluckily, we are next to Dra- NO- Malfoy. Malfoy stares at me as I sit next to Ron. I notice that the bushy haired girl from before is late and we have the only available seat in the room. I beckon for her to come sit with us. She walks over and sits next to me, beaming.

"Hi!" She whispers, getting out her ingredients and turning the pages in her book to the potion we are working on. Only Sev and Minnie know that I had mastered that potion ages ago.

"Begin" Uncle Sev orders.

I don't even look at the book, my hands flying as I prepare the ingredients. I chop the roots and crush what I need to crush. I finish the potion in five minutes flat. I look around and everybody is still working. Sev is walking around the room, commenting on people's potions.

"Good job, Miss Potter" Sev compliments.

He knows that this is my new record. Everybody looks flabbergasted (did I spell that right?) that mean old Professor Snape complimented a Griffindor, Hayley Potter, no less!

**_**A/N~ So what did you all do for Easter? I won't be on for a bit, but please review!**_**


	6. AN SO SORRY

_**A/N~ SO SORRY! I have been swamped with Homework, studying for exams, etc. etc. I have had no time to work on the chapter. I will have it up as soon as I can, but no promises. I had promised myself that I wouldn't do this, 'cause I hate them, but I felt like I had to do this. This is a valid excuse, right? So, if any of you are wondering (you probably aren't, but I wanted to inform you) my other fanfic, New Life, is currently on hold. (I put it in the summary) I am having serious writers block on that. But I won't be on for the rest of today, minimum. If I have time, I might finish it today, but, again, no promises.**_


	7. Draco Malfoy and Metamorphagi

_**A/N~ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I JUST DELETED THE WHOLE CHAPTER ON ACCIDENT! So I'm gonna make my A/Ns a bit more... fun, to say the least. Son now, characters from the story will be joining us!**_

_**Fred: Can I go home?**_

_**ME: Not until you learn to make smoke bombs like Gazzy and Iggy!**_

_**Draco: Then why am I here?**_

_**Me: Ummmmm... I needed entertainment, and Fang lost his harmonica.**_

_**Mum: Alyssa! What did I tell you about kidnapping boy characters from your favorite books? *sighs* I'm sorry boys, she never learns.**_

_**Me: Who says I only have guys? Nudge and Hermione are both really interesting. So is Luna!**_

_**Hermione: *Looks up from her book* What? Oh, hi Draco.**_

_**Luna: *Looks up from upside down edition of quibbler* Hello everybody. Mrs. Jamie, your aura is considerably brighter today.**_

_**Nudge: *giggles* Heyy Draco. *Starts to rant about how cute book characters are***_

The rest of the day goes by quickly." I wonder why we can't go in the third floor corridor" I ponder, walking down the hallway.

"Yeah" Ron responds, deep in thought.

Hm, that's a surprise, Ron deep in thought. I giggle.

"Hayley!" Someone calls from behind me. Malfoy.

"Go on ahead" I tell Ron.

"Okay," He sounds unsure, but walks off all the same.

I turn back to Malfoy. "What, Malfoy?" I snarl. He jogs the rest of the way to me.

"Hayley-" He is extremely out of breath.

"Just tell me, I have better things to do" I reply harshly.

He catches his breath and does something I'd never thought he would do: he kisses me. Oh. my. God. Draco. Malfoy. Is. Kissing. Me. His hand presses into the small of my back, pressing me against him. My arms snake around his neck. Finally, he has to pull away. Even Witches and Wizards need to breathe.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Mhm?" He replies.

"What are we?" I ask, gazing up at him.

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know"

"Well, will you be mine?"

"Yes" I whisper.

He kisses me again. When we break apart I say, "I need to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay" He presses a chaste kiss to my lips and I depart, on cloud 9.

When I get in the common room, I am ambushed by Ron and Hermione, who has become my best girlfriend. (Not lesbian, you know what I mean)

"Hey guys" I say.

"What took you? Ron said Malfoy wanted something" Hermione asks

"Oh, nothing" I reply unconvincingly. "Do you guys want me to sing something?"

"YES!" They practically cheer.

"Okay." I transfigure Lee Jordan's rock into a guitar.

"_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an_

_Hourglass, it's ticking like a_

_clock._

_It's a matter of time before we_

_All run out,_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long moths,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was_

_the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on_

_fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_but I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'cause God it just feels SOOO..._

_it just feels so good."_ I sing, playing my guitar perfectly. By now I have gathered a large crowd of music-loving Grifindors.

"WHOA, HAYLEY!" People are clapping and cheering.

"OHMIGOD!"

"WOW!"

I blush, looking down. When they realize I'm not playing anything else, the crowd dissipates. People resume their earlier conversations, some gushing over how good I am. My face is still a Griffindor scarlet.

"Let's go upstairs" I suggest to Hermione.

"Okay" She replies.

We head upstairs.

"Do you have a spare quill?" I ask, out of the blue.

"Yeah..?" She replies, confused.

She hands me a quill and I transfigure it into a shiny gold-coloured guitar case. I sit down with my sewing kit and pull out my embroidering kit.

"So guess what happened when Draco pulled me away earlier" I tell Hermione excitedly, beginning to embroider my name in loopy crimson letters.

"What?" I can tell I have her attention now.

"Well... he asked me out" I reply happily.

"Really?" She seems exited for me.

"Mmhmm" I finish the 'H'

"What are you doing?" She asks, noticing my embroidering.

"I'm personalizing my new case" I finish the 'a' (I have no clue about embroidering, so just assume she is really good and goes fast)

"Really? Can I see?" I hand it over, just after finishing the 'y'. "You're good! Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm rubbish with boys" I rely

"You have the attention of like all the Griffindor guys in our year and second year"

"Really? I had no idea!"

"Ron seems to like you too" She replies.

I finish the rest of my name and embroider small flowers around the edge of the case. We are just talking about random things when Minerva comes in.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Do you mind if I borrow Miss Potter for a while?"

"It's no problem" Hermione replies.

I slip my guitar into the now personalized case and stand. "Bye, 'Mione"

I follow Minerva out of the room. "So what's up?"

"Your potions are ready, they'll get rid of the wards you have"

"'Kay"

We arrive at the hospital wing. "Please lay down" Madame Pomfrey orders nicely.

"Okay" I lay on the nearest bed.

Severus walks in, carrying a bunch of vials. He hands me one.

"This will take down the wards around your mind" He explains.

I nod and down it in one gulp, watching as Dumbledore walks in briskly.

"It should take a few days to take all the wards down, but it takes affect immediately. That's why I have you laying down, as it's in your head it should make you a bit dizzy. Do you feel anything?"

"Kind of" I attempt to sit up, but am overcome by a sudden dizzy spell.

Severus pushes me back onto the pillow. After a few minutes, the dizzy spell fades.

"Okay, now I'm fine" I sit up.

"Severus, will you check her mind?" Dumbledore asks, blue eyes twinkling.

I feel a presence in my mind, but do nothing about it.

The presence leaves. "Nope, just a strong mind. There are some blocks on her powers, but I have potions for those with me" Severus pulls out some vials and hands them to me wordlessly.

I quickly drink them all. Eyes wide, Madame Pomfrey hands me a mirror wordlessly.

"My hair is blue!" I giggle.

I experiment, changing my hair to bleached blonde to ginger, adding snake tattoos and taking them away, making myself taller and shorter, and making my scar disappear. After a while, I change my appearance to normal, just adding a silver swirl design that curls around my eye. I also make myself about three inches taller.

"Am I good? I'm kinda tired"

"Yes." Dumbledore replies.

I hop off the bed. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" Severus replies and I depart, robes swishing.

As I walk, I make the swirls on my face move around.

I finally arrive at the Griffindor tower. I am now medium height, really skinny, long bleached londe hair, and (instead of the swirls) a tattoo that says 'Survivor' on my left wrist. I change my appearance to normal as I enter the dormitories. Seeing that Hermione is asleep, I change into my pajamas and go to bed.

AMWAMWAMWAMWSAMWAMWAMW

So I ended up awake all night... stupid insomnia. I am the first one out of the common rooms. I decide to sit outside and watch the sunrise. I decide to bring my guitar, too. On the way out, I snag a piece of toast. I munch on that while I walk outside. Where to sit... By the Lake, I guess. I sit up against a tree and decide to play my guitar.

_**A/N~**_

_**Me: So, my mum left.**_

_**Draco: Aww, I thought she was gonna get us out!**_

_**Fred: I did too... oh, I perfected the bomb! Like the people you told me about!**_

_**Iggy: Me?**_

_**Gazzy: And me?**_

_**Me:Yay! Iggy and Gazzy are here!**_

_**Iggy: Well you didn't give us much of a choice.**_

_**Gazzy: Yeah.**_

_**Me: Hey, where'd Fang go?**_

_**Fang: *becomes not invisible* *smirks***_

_**Me: You know, I might actually be interested in Fang if I wasn't scared of Max.**_

_**Fang: You're like my sister, Alyssa**_

_**Me: Yeah, I know.**_

_**Fred: Whats with the wings and lion tail?**_

_**Me: I'm part Griffin.**_

_**Fred, Draco, Hermione, and Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Nudge: I don't get it, she's 30% griffin, and we're 2% bird. So what?**_

_**Me: Well, at Hogwarts, I'm a Slytherin. Which is the house of the snake. Griffindor is the house of the Griffin, so they find it funny that I'm not in Griffindor. I'm actually the nicest Slytherin they know. Guess what?**_

_**Nudge: What?**_

_**Me: Fred asked me out!**_

_**Nudge and Me: EEEEK**_

_**Nudge and Me: *Starts talking at top speed***_

_**So, anywho, my exams start today… *sigh* I just finished the chapter**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**P**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

**_**!**_**


	8. Ron Weasley is going down!

_**A/N~ Me: Soooo... guess who I just brought to the wonderfullness that is my basement?**_

_**The Doctor: Me! (11**__**th**__**)**_

_**Me: Yeahh *giggles* And don't try to get your TARDIS! The door is wooden with a deadlock lock!**_

_**Doctor: *Sigh***_

_**Fang: So, Alyssa here hasn't been doing disclaimers, and if she get's sued, we'll be locked in her basement forever.**_

_**Fred: Alyssa doesn't own me**_

_**Fang: Not me**_

_**Iggy: Or me!**_

_**Gazzy: Alyssa doesn't own me, thank goodness!**_

_**Draco: Or me.**_

_**Doctor: Or me!**_

_**Nudge: Or me!**_

_**Hermione: *looks up from extremely thick book* What? Oh, Alyssa doesn't own me.**_

_**Luna: I've never been owned before... but Alyssa doesn't own me I guess. Do you?**_

_**Me: I wish I did... my friend Klayre wants to meet you...**_

_**Doctor: Or any of the songs Haley sings. (MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME TYPE HER NAME!)**_

_**Me: Sheesh, what DO I own?**_

_**Fred: Jade, your computer. How many times have you broken the Fourth Wall, anyways?**_

_**Me: I don't know... I've broken it so many times that I've stopped remembering things that well and... what was I talking about?**_

"_If i'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_well I guess I'll make my own way_

_it's a circle_

_a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you any more_

_where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna_

_judge me_

_well sentence me to another life_

_don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_when you swear it's all my fault_

_'cause you know we're not the same(no)_

_we're not the same (no)_

_oh, we're not the same_

_yeah, the friends who stuck together_

_we wrote our names in blood._

_But I guess you can't accept that the_

_change is good (hey!) it's good (hey!)_

_it's good_

_well you treat me just like_

_another stranger_

_well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_you treat me just like_

_another stranger_

_well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_ignorance is your new best friend_

_ignorance is your new best friend" _(pretend I put the whole song, I'm lazy) I sing, watching the sun rise higher and higher into the sky.

I sing a few more songs, until Ron and Hermione emerge, looking for me.

"There you are!" Hermione gasps in relief. They rush over to me.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"What's up?" Ron asks me.

"The sky" I reply sarcastically

Ron snorts and he sits down, followed by Hermione.

"Will you sing something?" Hermione asks.

"Sure" I reply (sorry for two songs in one chapter XD)

"_Rising up,_

_back on_

_the street_

_took my time,_

_took my chances_

_went the distance_

_now I'm back_

_on my feet_

_just a man and_

_his will to survive_

_so many times,_

_it happens too fast_

_you change_

_your passion_

_for glory_

_don't lose_

_your grip_

_on the dreams_

_of the_

_past_

_you must fight_

_just to keep_

_them alive_

_it's the eye_

_of the tiger_

_it's the cream_

_of the fight_

_rising up_

_to the challenge_

_of our rival_

_as the last_

_known survivor_

_stalks the prey_

_in the night_

_and he's watching_

_us all in the..._

_EYE of the tiger_

_face to face,_

_out in the heat_

_hangin' tough,_

_stayin' hungry_

_they stack the odds_

_til' we take_

_to the street_

_for we kill with_

_the skill to survive_

_it's the eye of_

_the tiger,_

_it's the cream_

_of the fight_

_rising up_

_to the challenge_

_of our rival_

_as the last_

_known survivor_

_stalks his prey_

_in the night_

_and he's watching_

_us all in the..._

_EYE of the tiger" _I sing.

"You're really good!" Hermione tells me.

I giggle, blushing. Draco walks up.

"Weasel, Granger, may I have a moment with Haley?"

"No!" Ron protests.

"Yes. Come on, Ronald" Hermione drags Ron away from me and Draco.

Ron whines about it the entire way.

"Hey, beautiful." Draco murmurs, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey" I kiss him back, a bit more forcefully.

He wraps his pale arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Ron storms up to us, seething.

"What are you DOING?!" He asks me.

I pull away, albeit reluctantly. I turn around, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I hadn't realized you had turned into my father. Oh wait! He's dead!" I chuckle dryly. "You can't tell me who I can and can't date."

I grab Draco by the wrist and drag him back to the castle. We reach the castle quickly. I let go of Draco's wrist.

"Ow. You have a grip!" Draco complains jokingly.

"So I've been told" I mutter angrily.

"I need to get ready for the flying lessons. Will you be alright?" Draco asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

I press a chaste kiss to his lips before slipping away and up the stairs, hopping over a trick step as I go. I reach the Griffindor common room. Ignoring Ron as I slip through the groggy teens, I make my way up the stairs and into the first year dormitories. I sip on my skirt and button up. I expertly tie my Griffindor tie. I put on some golden eyeshadow, mascara, a hint of blush that makes it so that I always appear to be blushing, and deep red lip gloss (if they make that). I make sure not to overdo it. Personally, I think I don't look too bad, but most people could do better. I walk back downstairs, ready for a proper breakfast. The common room falls almost silent as I walk downstairs. I blush a deep maroon and all but dash out of the room. As soon as I'm halfway out the portrait hole, conversation resumes and I can breathe again.

_**A/N~**_

_**Me: SOOO... I'm back! I literally am unable to update on weekends as of now.. my best friend, Haiden (sometimes referred to as Leprechaun) lives out of town. Like two towns over, and it takes thirty minutes to an hour to reach her house. SHE IS LITERALLY UNABLE TO ATTAIN WIFI IN HER DWELLING! ;( let's have a moment of silence for Leprechaun. So I have been staying at her house all weekend for the last two weeks. Don't worry, I left plenty of food and watter and gave them their phone chargers. Plenty of burritos for Gazzy too-**_

_**Fred: WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! *Sobs loudly***_

_**Me:- As I was saying, I made sure not to put a lot of spice and farty stuff in them. I gave The Doctor my math homework and Mum's work stuff to do. My Mum is the manager of a restaurant for this REALLY surper mega uber rich guy. WHAT'S HIS NAME AGAIN? *Yells to Mum upstairs***_

_**Mum: You don't need that for whoever you're texting!**_

_**Me: I'm not texting! Why do you always assume that I'm texting?**_

_**Mum: *Rolls eyes* Well why do you need it then?**_

_**Me: For my fanfic! Duh!**_

_**Mum: Use Bill Gates. He's a rich guy.**_

_**Me: But it has to be your boss.**_

_**Mum: No. I could get in trouble.**_

_**Me: *Trudges back downstairs, grumbling* So I guess I'll never know.**_

_**Doctor: Your homework was fun, but very basic. How are you not bored?**_

_**Me: I'M IN ADVANCED CLASSES. You can do my history homework. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING IN TIME AND SPACE, MISTER.**_

_**Doctor: Okay, Okay, Okay**_

_**Me: I haven't taken my math exams yet. *sigh***_

_**Fred: You still haven't taken the rest of your exams yet?**_

_**Me: Sadly, as my last name is at THE VERY END OF THE ALPHABET, no. My last name starts with a W, and two girls are the only ones behind me (Y, Z). My school decided to make it so that, as usual, I am the last person to do anything at all. At this summer camp I go to, in sports we go up to bat (or kick, etc. etc.) by last name. Usually, the game is over by the time it gets anywhere near my turn. Seeing as I'm part griffin, I am actually very athletic. What sucks is that I can only change in the bathroom, triggering my claustraphobia.**_

_**Princess Derpytard: Hai! Alyssa finally let me come down here and see all of you guys! *Sees Luna* Hai!**_

_**Luna: Are you Alyssa's friend, Klayre?**_

_**Princess Derpy: Yup!**_

_***Both go into the corner to read the Quibbler***_

_**Me: Soooo... I need to go finish getting ready for school. No, Fred, you cannot come with me. Yes, I can read minds. We'll list all my amazing powers later. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
